


Hush hush

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [15]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Shh, Short One Shot, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Torture, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: The cold of the checkered tiles paralysed his feet as the warm blood stained the floor. Shivering, his legs trembled along the healing process. A series of freezing claws seemed to creep up his spine every time he breathed, as if aiming to sneak in between each little bone. Through the haze of tears, he could only see his scarred feet.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Anime One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Hush hush

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki- 18  
> Hide- 19
> 
> I wrote this all in one go, hope you like it xx  
> There is two parts to this story, however they can both work as stand alone one shots too, I just grouped them together.

_The cold of the checkered tiles paralysed his feet as the warm blood stained the floor. Shivering, his legs trembled along the healing process. A series of freezing claws seemed to creep up his spine every time he breathed, as if aiming to sneak in between each little bone. Through the haze of tears, he could only see his scarred feet._

_A sound of a door being opened echoed in the huge room._

_His breathing hitched and a tetanizing fear exploded in his stomach as he desperately pulled on the handcuffs behind his back, tied to the chair. He hopelessly tried to wiggle out of the hold, using his bloodstained feet to push himself up and down. But nothing stopped the footsteps._

_They were getting closer. Inevitable suffering proudly announcing itself._

_He couldn’t lift his head, his back was bent in a helpless position. The sound neared from in front of him. He panted, trying to breathe through the choking terror. Nothing. The chair did not move in the slightest, nor did the steps stop._

_“stop please!”_

_A wide shadow appeared in front of him, towering over the chair like a dark cloud._

“Kaneki.”

_The voice came from behind. He felt a warm breath on his ear. He whimpered and tried to scream, but his mouth was now obstructed by a white gag._

“Kaneki.”

_“Mmmph!” He threw his head forward to put as much distance between his neck and the teeth now revealed behind a sadistic grin._

_The sounds of a hundred tiny legs twisting and wriggling, accompanied by a hellish sticky sound materialised next to his ear. Hoarse muffled screams escaped his throat, hurting his exhausted vocal cords. He pushed his head to the right as far as he could, gasping quickly and irregularly._

_“Please no please no please no-” He managed to say through the fabric before being cut off by a sight worthy of the worst nightmares._

_A pale hand with long black nails was holding a black and red centipede, its mandibles opening and closing hungrily at the sight of its favourite meal. The fingers approached the insect to his wounds, letting the small pliers scratch at the skin freely. The tiny devil dropped onto his lap, free to roam the bloody and filthy flesh as it pleased. As it made its way up, a big metal plier possessing dented ends appeared in front of his face. It dropped as the centipede made its way up to his chin. The metal object reached his feet and took a toe in its deathly grip._

_Right as the insect reached his neck, the plier crushed._

_He howled as his eyes rolled back into his skull, every inch of his body quivering and spasming at the pain. An animalistic howl came from his burning throat. The centipede hovered over his ear before starting to dig into the delicate skin as the metallic plier repeated its previous action on the next toe._

_Blood squirted across the white and black tiles, his body shook and his back hit the chair violently. He could hear the insect devouring his tissues, the crunching sounds occurring inside his skull, followed by an excruciating pain that seemed to pierce his brain from the inside._

_He resisted, but his white vision only turned red when the blood dripped from a mutilated toe. He could hear himself screaming and sobbing from all around, spinning on himself endlessly as more pain followed, the eating noise in his skull never ever stopping. Insane shouts rose from the space around him, hysterical laughs mixing with distressed sobs._

“Kaneki!”

_“Please stop, please stop, please stop!”_

“Kaneki!”

 _“AAAAAAH!!”_

_He arched his back to try and smash his head against the chair. He’d do anything. Anything to stop the pain. Tears fell like rivers down his face. Or maybe it was blood. It didn’t matter anymore._

_A voice came from above, deep and ominous._

_“What is a thousand minus seven?”_

_“Nine hundred ninety three! NINE HUNDRED NINETY THREE!”_

“Kaneki!!”

_He screamed._

A firm hand shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see two hazelnuts staring down at him from the darkness. 

“Kaneki, it’s a bad dream.”

The familiar warm voice brought him back to reality. The boy let out a shaky breath, his eyes darting around to see the outline of covers pushed away from his sweating body, dimly lit by the light of the cars passing by on the other side of the window. The room was calm and silent, the only noise was his panicked breathing and the slow inhale and exhale of his friend. 

Kaneki lifted desperate eyes towards Hide above him. The boy with caramel and chocolate hair was kneeling by his bed, looking down on him with a concerned expression on his face. When his eyes met Kaneki’s, they softened. He brought a warm hand to the boy’s hair and another one to his cheek to cup it tenderly. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” He affirmed while grabbing the covers to pull them back over the half-ghoul. 

“I c-can st-still hear i-it.” Kaneki stuttered as his body trembled uncontrollably. 

“Hear what?”

Hide slid his hand up Kaneki’s back and started rubbing it up and down over the covers. The warm motion slowly chased the cold away from the poor boy’s spine and calmed his breathing slightly. 

“The… The…”

His eyes rolled up and his body shrunk on itself to block the chewing sounds away from his skull. He whimpered and felt another wet tear come to stain the skin of his cheek. 

The human caught the rolling pearl before it reached the mattress and wiped it. He brought his palm back to Kaneki’s white hair and patted his head twice. 

“Hush, hush.” He whispered softly. 

The one-eyed ghoul could feel his muscles relax progressively under the gentle strokes and caresses. He closed his eyes to chase the negative thoughts away, but as soon as he did the panic took over and he was forced into opening them again, breathing shallow and heart pounding. He could sense the hunger of the bug inside of him, watching every single vein to pick which one to prey on. 

“ _Please no!_ ” He whined under his breath. 

“Kaneki, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m here.”

Hide brought his forehead to the boy’s and rubbed them together. 

“See? You’re safe. It’s over.”

A new reassuring warmth spread from his stomach, soothing over the pain and chasing the fear away from his body like honey on a sore throat. It coaxed the intoxicating panic out of his brain and soon the only thing left was a comforting feeling and indescriptible exhaustion. 

Kaneki plunged tired eyes into Hide’s familiar brown irises. The human kept lovingly stroking his back and rubbing circle to appease his best friend. He even joined his lips to Kaneki’s forehead, pressing a light kiss down onto the soft skin. A welcomed tingly sensation rose from the half-ghoul’s belly, making him hum of relief. He felt his cheeks warm up at the contact and his body get less heavy. 

He carefully slid out a hand from underneath the covers and opened his palm. Hide got the message and moved his hand from Kaneki’s back all the way to the front to intertwine their fingers together. He stroked the other’s hand caringly, rubbing his thumb on the surface gently. 

“Thank you.” The white-haired boy said in a voice so weak it was barely audible. 

“It’s okay. Do you want me to stay?”

Hide shifted to place a tender kiss on Kaneki’s hand, his pink lips fluttering over the skin and sending more appreciated tingles to the boy’s spine. He moved back to pamper another series of loving pecks on his friend’s forehead, nose and eyelids. 

Kaneki’s whole body was relaxed and sleepy by the time his friend declared that he’d stay there. However, Hide took his body away for a second, taking away the warmth of the bubble he’d formed over the other boy’s face. 

“Mmm?” Kaneki whimpered as his eyes shot open. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying with you.” Hide said as he slid his shirt over his head. 

He shifted closer, wrapping his warm arms around Kaneki’s upper body and kissing the top of his head. The white-haired boy let the exhaustion and stress tears roll down his cheeks freely as the other stroked his head and ran his fingers through the fluffy hair. 

“I’ll be here when you need me. Always.” Hide whispered in his ear. 

And by the time Kaneki was asleep, all thoughts of cannibal centipedes and excruciating torture had left his mind in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed! Merry Christmas xx


End file.
